Loving you
by Icygirl77
Summary: BennettFrost! Jack and Jaime are in love, obviously. But, how can they show themselves, and others that?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

This is a Jaime/Jack, but it seems like a one shot because of the song. Don't worry, it will have a long way to go. The song is just a intro. Jaime is 17, so I'm guessing around 9 years after the ending of the movie. Sophie is 11. This is a considered a yaoi!-Icygirl77

I don't Own any Characters, I don't actually know who does, but koddo's for them!

Jaime Pov

I looked out my window, and saw the snow coming down hard

**On the other side of a street I knew**

**Stood a boy that looked like you**

_Like Jack. Cold, but so beautiful and elegant and fragile and amazing and, Stop Jaime, you don't need another hard on._

**I guess that's déjà vu**

**But I thought this can't be true**

_Its just snow. No he won't come back. I, I, no._

'**Cause you moved to west LA**

**Or New York or Santa Fe**

**Or wherever to get away from me**

_*Flashback*_

"Oh, Jack!" I screamed as I jacked *_Haha*_ off.

"Jaime?" I heard from the window.

"Jack, oh crap! Come in."

_OMGuardian! What am I supposed to say?_

Jack POV

I was flying towards the Bennett's house. I was almost at Jaime's window when I heard Jaime yell.

_Hold on buddy, I'm comin'!_

But when I got there it was not what I thought it was. (Jaime being attacked  
)#

"Oh, Jack!" He screamed. I peered in and say Jaime jacking off. To me. I got hard. Fast.

"Jaime?"

"Oh crap! Jack, come in."

_I want to, but will he see my lower ,hem, problem?_

**Oh but that one night**

**Was more than just right**

He looked at me, and I looked right back. His skin looked beautiful, so full of cooler, unlike Jack's icy color.

_That was one of the reasons I fell for him in the first place. Wait, fell for him?_

I looked, and I saw Jaime lover, not Jaime Best Friend, first believer.

_I love Jaime Bennett, I love Jaime Bennett, I love Jaime Bennett!_

I could feel the color moving to my cheeks, and blood moving down to my lower region.

He reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me into and embrace.

Jaime POV

_He saw me jerking off, so what the hell._

Jack POV

And his lips encased mine in a warm casket. I felt fire rip through my body, and nothing else mattered. Only him, my first believer, kissing me, touching my face, leaning into me. He tasted like chocolate. Chocolate with mint.

Then, his lips left mine. His nose touched mine, and he gently whispered," I love you Jack Frost."

"I," I stuttered over my words.

_Do I love him, do I not? Yesssssss!_

But I couldn't say it. I pushed away and flew out of the window.

**I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through**

**Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell**

**Because I really fell for you**

_Jaime, I love you, but I can't, can I?_

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

**This is not a drive by**

Jaime POV

That was 2 years ago, and now I'm 17. My friends want me to date, they have forgotten our adventures for the grown up world.

_I don't want some happy go luck _**_GIRL_**_! _I kick a stone out of the way. _I want JACK!_

**Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply**

**Hefty bag to hold my love**

**When you move me everything is groovy**

When he saved me when I was 8, he would hold me in his arms, and tuck me into bed.

Now I scared him off.

That touch always, always turned me on.

**They don't like it sue me**

So what if Cupcake and the others don't believe any more? I do!

**Either way you do me**

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

**This is not a drive by**

Jack POV

I hid myself in my room, and thought of that kiss, and that touch, and the heat of it all.

I should go back, the others worry. I should tell you how I feel, and how I crave his touch.

**On the upside of a downward spiral**

**My love for you went viral**

**And I loved you every mile you drove away**

**But now here you are again**

**So let's skip the "how you been"**

**And get down to the "more than friends" at last**

I ground myself against the bed, in hope of any sign of stopping that feeling that came with the kiss.

**Oh but that one night**

**Is still the highlight**

**I didn't need you until I came to**

**And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell**

**Because I really fell for you**

Jaime POV

_Jack, come back._ I stare out of my window. _I will love you until I die, and will give anything for your touch, your love._

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

**This is not a drive by**

**Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply**

**Hefty bag to hold my love**

**When you move me everything is groovy**

**I remember the time we went ice skating on his pond. I was 12, and madly and crazily in love with one Jack Frost. Jk, its not was madly and crazily in love, it ****_is_**** madly and crazily in love.**

*Flashback*

Jack's hands where on my waist.

"Jay, you have to let the ice take you places, other wise it will sting you."

"I'm trying Jac, its not as easy for me!"

_Actually, it you weren't so dam hot, cold, what ever, it would be easier._

And then, *Swoosh*!

I found my self in a bank of snow, with Jack underneath me.

_So hotcold!_

"Nice try Jay, but next time, lets not fall!"

*End Flashback*

**They don't like it sue me**

**Either way you do me**

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

**This is not a drive by**

Jack POV

_Its time to face him, to tell him I love him, that I need him._

"Jac, where you heading?"

"Some where I should have been long ago North."

**Please believe that when I leave**

**There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you**

**And a little time to get my head together too**

It's snowing again. Like that first time I laid eyes on the most beautiful creature in the world.

_Jack..._

I lean out of the window and she a snow figure rushing toward me.

My heart leaped

_He's come back!_

**On the other side of a street I knew**

**Stood a boy that looked like you**

**I guess that's déjà vu**

**But I thought this can't be true**

He flew through the window and locked it.

My throat was very dry. "Jack?" I cracked

"Jaime please listen,"

"No! Where have you been? Why did you leave?" I threw myself at him. Tears raked my body, and I couldn't hold it back any longer.

He carefully placed me onto his lap, and tilted my head up wards.

"Jay, I'm so, so sorry. When you kissed me," _here it comes,_ " It just felt so right!" _What? Your supposed to say it felt wrong! _"I was scared as hell, and I didn't know what to do. But now I do."

He pressed his lips against mine, and I went to cloud 9. My child hood crush was kissing me! It tasted exactly like last time, but better by a tenfold.

"I love you Jaime Bennett, with all my heart, mind body and soul."

"I love you more."

**'Cause**

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

**This is not a drive by**

**Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply**

**Hefty bag to hold my love**

**When you move me everything is groovy**

**They don't like it sue me**

**Either way you do me**

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

**This is not a drive by**

Fini!

#Sorry to everyone who already had gotten that, but I just wanted to make sure it was understandable

This is a chapter story, not a one shot! The song is an intro!

I hope you all liked it, and that the next chapters will be just as enjoyable, (if u thought this 1 was)

-Icygirl77


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Chapter 2! I told you it wasn't a one shot! Jaime-17, Sophie-12 (I know I said 11 before, but I changed it for obvious (for me) reasons) Jack- 309

I don't own The Rise of the Guardians

Jaime POV

"Now what do we do?" I roll over to see beautiful winter spirit lover who had asked the question. I brushed a piece of white hair out of his face, and looked into his piercing blue eyes. I quickly captured his lips into a soft, gentle kiss.

"Well, I don't really know. But what ever we do, I will always be right next to you."

"Maybe we should plan our next few moves."

"Ok." I pull out my sketch pad. I see Jac's eyes looked at in wonder. _So cute, so cute, so HOT?COLD! _Then I resized why he was so enchanted. On the front was a picture I had drawn right after the final battle between Pitch and the Believers/Guardians.

Out of all my drawings, this was the best by far, and the one only I saw.

One the left where horses, Pitch Black's horses. Each mane had a names of fear written on it. **Rejection, Spiders, Rejection, Loss of a Loved one, Rejection**. Their eyes burned with a charcoal red, like dancing flames. They all lead up to Pitch, who was floating in midair. His cape lead into the horses. In this hands where a ball of black sand, and a sword of nightmares, with faces of horror drawn into it.

But on the other hid was me, my friends, and the guardians. Pippa, Sophie, cupcake and the others where in the last line closest to the right. Their outfits matched them exactly, and their hands where out stretched in a reach to destroy the horses.

Next closer to the darkness was the guardians. North was there, in his classic santa suit, knives outdrawn. Next to him where 2 yeti's, and 2 elves. Bunny was next to him, but he had silver shoulder protectors, and a silver chest plate. His boomerang was half way out in the air, and next to him where thousands of little eggs.

Right next to him was Sandy. He had 2 golden whips in front of him, and he slashed through the darkness with a ray of golden light. Toy cars, Planes, Unicorns, and all good childhood playthings surrounded him. Last was Tooth. She wore a dress that looked exactly like her skin, and it seemingly danced in the light.

It wasn't the guardians that made the photo so special though, it was their weapons. On each fighting tool, was their cores. For Bunny hope, Sandy dreams, North Curiosity, and Tooth Memories. But the most spectacular thing was that each individual was shooting a color out of their chest into a white globe in the center.

That was Jack. Even then he was my prince, my hero, my one love. You could tell by the detail, the hard work I put into making him.

His pants were still brown, but in much more of an Arabian style like Aladdin wore. The wore a vest, the same color blue as his sweat shirt. But going down it where buttons of gold, with tiny white snow flacks inside them. It was trimmed with tiny white snow flacks.

On top of his head was a crown. Not like a "Oh I'm A Princess!" Kind of crown, one made for a prince. It was small, and silver, and in the center was a snow flack. He had a smile on his face to show he was having fun, and his pole was out stretched in front of him. All of colors meet in the staff, and he fought Pitch.

"Jay, thats so beautiful." I looked up to see Jack talking.

"Not really." He took my chin again and kissed me softly.

"It is the most beautiful photo I have ever seen in my 309 years alive. You should stop putting your self down, it is beautiful," he pecked me on the cheek,"and so are you. You should put it in to a art show."

"Thanks," kiss," Jack," kiss," but it was, is, my thing alone. I don't want anyone to looked at these photos."

"And why would that be, Mr. Secretive?" He pulled the book away from me.

Jack POV

I open the book and Look up at Jaime. His eyes are tightly shut, and a blush is spreading through his face.

_SOOOOOOOOOOO Cute! What is the problem? _I look down. _Ohh. Its, maybe, a hundred drawings, of me?_

Each had a date on it, starting from the first easter I met him, till today. Of us ice skating, in bed, _I don't think that ever happened?!_

"Jay,"

"Please don't leave!"

"Jay, I'm not going to leave. I think that their amazing!"

"Really?"

"Yes, and don't even think of me leaving, because that is never happening. Sorry kiddo, your stuck with me for a while."

Kiss,"Thats OK, I think,"Kiss,"I will like it."

"Me to. So, about this plan..."

"Oh ya, I was thinking that maybe we should tell Sophie, then Tooth, Sandy, North, Bunny, and then my mom."

"Tell me what?" Sophie passed by the door, but froze at the sight of me and Jamie in bed, almost naked, so close together.

"Yes! Jay, you finally told him how you feel!" And then she launched herself at me.

"Ya! Jack's gonna be part of the family, Jack's gonna be part of the family!"

"Squirt," I weazed out," your almost a full grown girl now," I look up at her,"I can't have you jumping around on me!"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited! Jay has been pinning after you since, since well, forever! So how are we going to tell everyone?"

"Soph, that what we were talking about!"

"No, really?"

"Ya, Squirt, we were."

"Jack, I was being sarcastic."

"Any ways, we where going to tell tooth, then Sandy, then North, then Bunnymund, then your mom."

I leaned over and kiss Jamie on the shoulder. _He's sweet. I love every piece of him._

Sophie POV

I saw Jack lean over and kiss Jaime on the shoulder. _Awwwww, so cute! They are just made for each other! Maybe I'll get a brother-in law!_

"So, lets go tell Tooth!" I said!

"Yup," Jack said," lets go!"

And he jumped up scooped Jaime into his arms, put me onto his back, and took off.

"North Wind, take me to the Tooth Palace!"

**10 Minutes later**

"Jack," Jaime said,"I'm cold."

"Well, wait!"

"What?"

"How are you cold? Your to hot!"

And then they swooped down and kissed lightly

"Uhhh, guys, I'm still here?"

"Oh, sorry Squirt."

"Thats Ok. Just, no kissing, and touching, and making out in front of me. Ok?"

"Ok!"

"Wow!"

I turned to see what Jamie was gasping about, and I understood.

_This is the Tooth Palace?_

Fini!

Sorry about the cliffy, but the plot bunnies felt evil tonight!

-Icygirl77


End file.
